


You've Trapped me.

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dwight is a Safety inspector., Evan likes Dwight, I'm trying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: When Dwight's job sends him out to examine the safety of the mining company. he begins to get feelings for the heir.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Dwight is a Safety inspector. I am not a Safety inspector and I don't want anyone telling me that's not how they do their job. mainly because this is a fanfiction about the relationship, not an accurate representation of the job. :). I hope you guys like it anyway.

You’ve trapped me.

 

 

 

Dwight had took the train over to his next job. He had finished up with his last job, or what was supposed to be his last job before getting a call from his boss. He had been making his way home before he was told that one of his coworkers wasn’t coming in today. Sighing he said he’d go ahead and take the job. He only stopped at his job to gather the necessary paperwork before he got on the train. Looking down at some of the files it seemed apparent that a lot of people had died in a accident at this mining facility. The numbers reaching up from 20 to 50 hundred.  
Frowning Dwight recognized the name Macmillan. The man had been one of the richest men in the area followed closely by his son, Evan Macmillan. Putting the papers back in his bag Dwight rubbed his eyes. He was tired, he had pulled an all nighter and only managed to get around two hours of sleep the night before. His head ached and his body was tired. Sighing Dwight wasn’t sure why he was being sent out to such a high priority job. Perhaps they didn’t have enough employees in the area.  
He looked out of the window watching the scenery fly by, he dared not to lean back onto the seat, in fear that he’d simply pass out the moment his head hit the cushioned headrest. It wasn’t long until the train had reached its station. Jumping off of the train Dwight had to call a taxi service and hope that they’d be willing to drive several miles out to the area.  
The area where the mining facility was located was miles from any type of civilization and was complete with its own apartments to house the miners who were employed by Macmillan. This as many would assume the distance caused complications, those being help couldn’t arrive fast enough or communication was sometimes cut. So if help was needed they couldn't even phone for help half of the time. That being the main reason no one called for help after the accident until two days later.  
After calling several agencies in the area, Dwight found himself in a cab driving down the road. It was dark before they even reached the area he needed to be. Paying the driver, Dwight watched him disappear down the road. Sighing he looked up at the looming mansion. Dwight pressed his lips together as he knocked on the door. He was meet by a man who towered over him. Dwight felt instantly dwarfed by the intimidating man. Dwight realized that his jaw had dropped but he couldn't seem to pick it back up. He bore a scar on the side of his face along with several other small and large wounds. 

“You must be Dwight Fairfield” the man replied, “I’m sorry that one of my employees couldn’t help you” the man had continued, his eyes looking Dwight up and down. Dwight tried to keep his eyes from wandering along the man's muscles.

“Yessss, I’m….here….to inspect your MusclLL I meant your facility!” Dwight replied barely able to catch himself, “For saaaafty hazards”. The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Yes, I understand. They said you’d be coming. I can assure you that everything's up to date” the man replied smiling as he closed the door and started making his way towards some building off in the distance. Dwight followed him but purposely let the man stay ahead of him.

“Do….Do you know where I can find Evan Macmillan? I need him to sign some papers” Dwight replied almost having to run up to the man if the man hadn’t of stopped walking to look down at the other.

“I’m Evan Macmillan” He replied once again raising a eyebrow.

“Oh” was all Dwight said as the pair began moving again.

They reached the facility rather quickly despite the rather uncomfortable walk to get there. Once inside the building Dwight could see a couple of workers cleaning up rubble and debris from the accident that had happened days before.

“I had the machines checked and it seemed to be the drivers fault the accident even had happened” Evan replied motioning Dwight away from the workers. As Dwight glanced back he could see the workers uneasy glances up at Macmillan.

“I’ll get to work right away then” Dwight answered. He had expected Evan to leave but the man stood there the entire time Dwight had went through his routine of checking machines and several other things that weren’t involved in the accident since most of that part was already broken. He could feel Evans presence behind him the whole time. It wasn’t long until he had finished up and turned to Evan. he was about to pass the papers over to him when a crack of thunder sounded off in the distance. Rain started hitting hard against the roof of the building. Evan made his way over to the door opening it to examine the weather outside. Dwight swore left and right the it was a wall of water. Looking back Evan gave him a worried glance.

“You might not be able to make it home with that raging outside” the man said waving Dwight over.

“I think it’ll be ok, as long as the driver takes it slow” Dwight said doubting himself.

“Well you’ll never make it before the bridge floods” Evan replied, “But you can try calling anyway. Dwight remembered crossing a bridge that dipped in the middle and almost smacked himself. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he gave a groan out when he had no signal.

“I ain’t getting nothing” he replied shoving the cheap phone back into his pocket. Evan seemed to be expecting that and nodded in response.

“You can try the phones I have back at my house but I doubt they’d be any better” Evan replied before walking through the rain. Dwight watched the man barrel through the rain as it drenched the man. He swore he heard a sigh of relief from the workers inside but that could have been the rain. He followed Evan through the rain but the wind was so strong that he had fallen multiple times into the mud before Evan had finally came over and practically carried him back to the building.  
Once inside he was given a towel to dry off with and a bit after that a phone which as Evan said didn’t pick up a signal.

“Guess your staying with me then” Evan replied placing his hand on Dwights shoulder, “You can stay in one of the guest rooms”

“Thanks, I appreciate it” Dwight said shivering from being wet and cold. The next day they had learned that not only was the bridge flooded but the entire thing had been destroyed by the river. The estate was so far from any other civilization that Dwight was practically forced to stay. He had apologized to Evan several times but the man didn’t seem to mind, he actually seemed happy to hear the news.  
Dwight had been sitting at a dining table when Evan placed his hand on Dwights shoulder and leaned down next to him.

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow so I hope you’ll be ok till the next day” Evan replied standing back up but refusing to remove his hand off of Dwight's shoulder, although Dwight didn’t mind he did think it odd.

“Where are you going?” Dwight asked trying to look behind himself at Evan.

“My father's funeral, it seems that we’ll still be having it” was Evans response as he smiled warmly down at Dwight.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I had no idea” Dwight replied trying to stand up so that he could properly apologize. Evan had placed his second hand on Dwights other shoulder and forced him back into the seat.

“It's alright, no need to apologize” Evan replied as he started rubbing Dwight's arms. Dwight glanced at the hands on his shoulders and back at Evan quizzically but the man didn’t seem to notice. He kept his hands there until Dwight had finished up his paperwork and put everything away. Evan wished him a good day before leaving for his father's funeral. Still sitting at the table Dwight watched the man leave. 

“He didn’t seem to sad about his father dying” Dwight thought to himself.

“Dwight, don’t be a idiot, he was probably just hiding it” he replied getting up from his seat and returning to the guest room. He spent most of the next day sleeping and had made it halfway into the night when he suddenly awoke. Jumping from his bed Dwight listened closely. He swore he had heard someone scream but as he opened the door to his room and started down the hall he was stopped by a sudden smack to the face. He realized he had ran into something and looking up he almost yelped when he saw Evan staring back at him.

“ I’m, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!” Dwight replied backing away from Evan.

“Are you alright? Did something wake you?” Evan asked reaching out and placing a hand on Dwights shoulder.

“I….I thought I heard something” Dwight said trying to look behind Evan but the man easily moved to block the view. As he did so he grabbed Dwight's other arm and gently turned the man around before walking him back to his room.

“You should be careful walking around in the dark, you could hurt yourself” Evan replied as he let Dwight go into his room. Dwight remained in front of the door for several minutes before going back to bed. Laying down Dwight wondered if he had been hearing things.  
Waking up Dwight had to pull himself from the bed. It was raining again and he felt hot. Swinging his legs over the bed Dwight didn’t even take a step before he had to sit back down again. The room spun for a moment and Dwight could feel his head aching. Sighing as he tried again to get up he hoped he wasn’t sick.  
Evan was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs when Dwight had finally dressed and walked out of the room.

“Sleep well?” the man asked when Dwight finally made it down the stairs. He barely had any time to answer before the man wrapped an arm around him and led him to the dining table which already had food placed on it. As they ate Dwight couldn’t seem to keep his eyes to himself. The mans muscles were practically showing through his clothing and Dwight was staring intently at them.

“Like what you see?” Evan asked. Dwight hadn’t known that Evan had glanced over at him and when he heard the question he quite literally choked on what he had been trying to swallow. As he was coughing Evan had leaned over and grabbed Dwight's shoulders doing his best to help the smaller man. When Dwight had finished coughing Evan had released his grip on Dwight and went back to eating giving the man glances every now and then. Wiping a tear from his face Dwight apologized.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to” Dwight had started but was interrupted.

“Didn’t mean to choke or didn’t mean to stare at my arms” Evan asked smiling at Dwight. Dwights face blushed a shade of red before he wiped his mouth of with a napkin and stood up.

“I suddenly remember that I didn’t fill out a form of paperwork, I should probably get back to that” Dwight said turning to go but as he turned he felt the all to familiar hand on his shoulder.

“You have all week to fill that out, stay” Evan replied pulling Dwight back to the chair. He would of had to sit there longer if one of the workers had not of walked in to inform Evan of some machine malfunctions.

“Sorry for my departure so soon” Evan replied before getting up and walking out the door with the worker in tow. Dwight remained a moment on the chair before getting up and making his way to his room. To Dwight's fear he ended up being sick, he laid upon the bed for several hours the next day almost unable to lift his head up off of the pillow. He heard a knock on the door before groaning out loud. The door opened a bit after that with Evan appearing into the room afterwards.

“You feeling ok?” Evan asked as he pressed the back of his hand against Dwights head. Dwight just moaned out the words no. Evan nodded before walking out the door. He returned a minute later with some medication and another blanket. Setting the medication on the desk he pulled the blanket over Dwight. While Evan was busy doing that Dwight was fighting sleep. He didn’t want to fall asleep with the man in his room. Dwight felt dizzy even as he laid upon the bed. Leaning down Evan checked Dwight's temperature again.

“I’ll go get you some water” Evan replied before walking out of the room again. He returned soon later with a glass of water in hand. Sitting at the edge of the bed Evan read the label of the medication taking out the appropriate dose. All the while Dwight wondered why the man even cared. Pulling his arm up over his eyes Dwight groaned again.

“You’ll be fine” Evan said while pulling Dwight's arm away from his face so that he could give Dwight the medication. After Dwight had taken the medication he felt twice as drozy as he had before only managing to keep his eyes half open.

“You look like you need some rest, guess I should leave you now” Evan said while brushing some of Dwight's hair back. Dwight watched while Evan had leaned down and pressed his lips against Dwight's forehead before leaving the room. It didn’t even register in his head that Evan had kissed him until a second before he fell asleep.

Jumping awake Dwight wildly looked around the room. He had forgotten where he was until he examination of the room reminded him that he was currently in his room, or at least the guest room of Macmillan estate. Crawling out of bed Dwight had made his way out of the room and down the stairs only stopping at the bathroom once to clean up a bit. He didn’t feel sick anymore but couldn’t seem to shake a eerie feeling that clawed at the back of his mind. Making his way back down the stairs Dwight almost reeled back in fear when he saw Evan covered in blood. The man simply cocked an eyebrow in response.

“Something wrong Dwight?” Evan asked setting down a couple bear traps.

“Your, your covered in blood!” Dwight said his voice pitching at Blood. Evan looked himself over before looking back at Dwight with a crooked grin.

“I’m so sorry about that, I like to hunt as you can see and well….sometimes the things I catch in my traps like to struggle” Evan replied motioning towards his traps.

“Struggle?” Dwight copied while taking a step back.

“Well they are trapped in a well trap” Evan replied. Dwight nodded he didn’t like the look of blood, it made him uneasy.

“I’ll go ahead and clean up so that you can at least look at me” Evan said smiling as he leaned down to pick up his traps and the weapon that laid next to them. Dwight watched the light shimmer off one of the traps teeth as a single drop of blood rolled down the side.  
Evan had disappeared for about an hour before he reappeared, wrapping an arm around Dwight's neck.

“I’ve just heard that the bridge ain’t going to be able to be repaired this week” Evan replied.

“But that means I’m going to have to stay longer! I’ve already been an inconvenience to you!” Dwight said about to had an apology to his ramble before Evan interrupted him.

“No, no its fine. I actually rather like having you here” Evan said tightening his grip on Dwight.

“I bet whoevers dating you is a very happy person” Evan said smiling. Dwight blushed furiously, it's been so long since he had even dated someone that he couldn’t even say who it had been.

“I’m, I’m actually not seeing anyone at the moment” Dwight replied looking down at the ground while is face heated up.

“Is that so? Strange, I had assumed you were already intimate with someone” Evan said now resting his head on Dwights.

“Oh, well I’m not a very well liked person” Dwight replied feeling a stab of sadness.

“Your lying” Evan said, “There's no way your telling the truth”

“Whatever you say” Dwight answered trying to hide his smile. He rather liked being held like this and talked to with the person actually seeming interested. He didn’t even protest when Evan started running his fingers through Dwight’s hair. He remained in the man's arms until a worker had walked into the building asking for Evans presence to something. Reluctantly pulling away Evan waved Dwight goodbye before walking out the door. Dwight remained standing in that same spot for about ten minutes before he turned and made his way to his room.  
Sure, evan was a little strange but Dwight couldn’t force himself to not like the man. He was well built and he seemed really sweet. Dwight opened the door to his room while butterflies flew around in his stomach. Closing it behind him he rested his head on the pillow as his mind re-reexamined Evans muscles and his smile.


	2. Gee, this tastes funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Evan talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. Anyways I hope you guys like it.

Though the next couple days Evan and Dwight had many conversations usually surrounding the topic of the bridge, every now and then Dwight swore that Evan was flirting but never really being in a relationship or even having somebody seemingly like him left Dwight hesitant. He couldn't deny it, he liked the man. He was one of the only few to take Dwight seriously and actually seemed interested in the conversations they had but Dwight felt something was off, he felt like Evan was hiding something from him. For instance whenever he brought up the bridge Evan just shrug his shoulder and said it hadn’t been fixed yet and he’d let Dwight know as soon as it has. He didn’t have to worry about his job Evan had someone call them and inform them of what was happening or at least he said he did.  
Wandering down the stairs Dwight checked around for Evan. seeing no one around Dwight headed for the door, as soon as he opened it he ran straight into what Dwight had assumed as a wall at the time, Evan. looking down at Dwight he raised an eyebrow while leaning down to grab Dwight's hand.

“Where are you going?” Evan asked as he pulled Dwight back to his feet.

“I wanted to go for a walk, I’ve been cooped up in here for some time and I thought a walk would be nice” Dwight lied. He had actually been wanting to hike down to the bridge to see the repairs.

“Well then allow me to join you” Evan said while wrapping his arm around Dwight. Dwight nodded as his heart dropped. He liked Evan sure but something seemed off and Dwight was determined to figure out what. He was about to tell Evan that he didn’t need to but a miner intervened before Dwight could say anything. The miner and Evan talked in hushed voices before Evan pulled away clearly upset.

“It seems there something I must attend too, perhaps next time” Evan replied before making his way back out the door.

“Perhaps” Dwight agreed waiting for Evan to disappear from his sight before sprinting down the road. He had forgotten how long it took him to get there and ended up hitching a ride with one of the miners who had happened to drive by. It was almost dark by the time they drew near the bridge and Dwight began to worry.

“You looking to see the repairs on the bridge” the miner replied trying to make some small talk.

“Ah, yes, yes I am. How have they been going?” Dwight replied trying his best not to chew on his nails out of nervousness.

“They’ve halted completely” the miner replied while checking his rear view mirrors.

“What do you mean they’ve halted completely?” Dwight asked turning to look at the man.

“The original crew went missing before they could even start on the work and any backups have gone missing too. Also there seems to be some sort of storm heading this way so it wouldn’t be wise to start construction before a storm, could ruin all the progress” the miner replied pulling up to where the bridge had been. Dwight frowned upon seeing the jaw dropping river. The waters were dark and wild along with the trees around it. There was no way across that river, not without a bridge at least. Swallowing, Dwight nodded as the driver pulled away from the bridge and headed back to the mansion.  
He had arrived late during the night and was almost pleased when he didn’t run into Evan on the way up to his room.  
He awoke early the next morning and found Evan already dining at the table.

“Aw, there you are, I was worried about you last night. Almost thought you got stuck in one of my traps” Evan replied smiling as Dwight sat down.

“Your traps? Do you still have them set up?” Dwight asked remembering the traps Evan had hald in earlier that week.

“I have them set up all of the time. Never know when you’ll catch a prize” Evan replied as he eyed Dwight up and down. Dwight could almost feel Evans eyes on him as he finished his food and drink. When Dwight glanced over at Evan the man simply smiled in response.

“Is something wrong” Dwight asked feeling uneasy.

“No, no nothings wrong just admiring my catch” Evan replied. Dwight turned his head to look at Evan who in turn motioned up towards the ceiling where a random animals head had been mounted on the wall but he had never took his eyes off of Dwight.

“You must like hunting then, you hunt often?” Dwight asked suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“Yes, I often do go hunting. I kill the ones that I deem suitable” Evan replied taking a sip out of his glass but remained glancing at Dwight.

“What do you do with the one you like, do you mount them?” Dwight asked glancing up at the animals head on the wall.

“No” was Evans short response.

“Then what do you do with them?” Dwight asked returning his gaze back to Evans.

“I trap em” Evan replied smiling. Dwight raised an eyebrow.

 

“What do you do with them once you trap them” Dwight asked. Evan shrugged.

“I keep them, it's a shame to kill the best ones don’t you agree” Evan replied. Dwight was about to agree before he felt Evans fingers on the side of his face. Turning his head slowly he noticed that Evan had grew incredibly close. So close in fact that He could feel the other man's breath on his lips. Pulling away Dwight stood up while pushing his chair back in.

“Well I guess I’ll have another walk, since your too busy with the mining facility perhaps you can join me next time” Dwight had said, what he really wanted to do was check out the rest of the territory and see if perhaps there was another way off of this estate.

“I don’t think that's a good idea Dwight, you’re not looking to good” Evan replied standing up and walking over to Dwight. He hadn't noticed it before Evan mentioned it but he felt a bit dizzy and light headed. Before Dwight could reply he felt his legs give out, Evan had lunged for Dwight catching him before he hit the ground.

“You must be sick again, you have a temperature” Evan replied as he pressed his hand up against Dwight's forehead. Dwight had opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a pained moan. He was confused as to why he felt this way so suddenly. He hadn't felt sick before the meal. Dwight felt Evan pick him up and carry him to his room as he lost consciousness.

Jolting awake Dwight raised his hand to his head as pain riddled through it again. Moaning Dwight began to sit up. He almost jumped when he felt someone grab the back of his shoulders to help him up.

“You alright Dwight?” Evan asked, his voice gentle.

“I….I think so, My head kind of hurts though” Dwight replied placing his hand on his forehead again.

“Yes, I was expecting that” Evan replied turning around and grabbing a glass of water and some pills he had placed on the side table. Accepting the drink Dwight almost drank the whole thing in one go.

“Thirsty?” Evan asked placing his hand on Dwights back. Dwight only nodded as the pain remained in his head. He jumped forward suddenly losing everything he had for lunch the hour before. Evan jumped out of surprise but kept his hand placed on Dwights back slowly rubbing it in a vain attempt to help relax Dwight. Eventually Dwight had emptied his stomach and leaned back on the bed with his head now pounding. Evan had pulled back the sheets keeping his hands away from any vomit before handing Dwight the pain pills.

“Maybe these will help” Evan replied worry clearly on his face. Dwight nodded as he took the pills and swallowed them with the water he had failed to drink the first time. Groaning he lifted his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes. He listened to Evan walked around the bed and switch out the blanket he had ruined with new one.

“I might ruin that one too” Dwight replied keeping his eyes closed as the pain began to disappear.

“You can ruin as many blankets as you want if it’d help you feel better” Evan replied. Dwight simply smiled in response before he lost consciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter. hopefully it will be out quicker.


	3. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight catches Evan taking "care" of one of the witnesses to the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

Evan smiled lightly as Dwight faded back into sleep. He sighed before gently patting the pocket of his clothing feeling the tiny vial inside. It didn’t fill him with pleasure seeing Dwight like this, not at all. Plus he wasn’t exactly planning on poor Dwight throwing up. Although he didn’t want the man to leave or even worse discover the truth of the accident. That was most undesirable, he then leaned over and ran his fingers through Dwight’s hair thinking about what he was going to do to the unloyal miners of his. Smiling he guessed it was hunting time again and he knew exactly which miners were the targets. He left the room closing the door lightly before making his way down the stairs. He reached towards the weapon frowning thinking back to the accident. He had recently learned that his own father was stabbing him in the back. He was the man's son but the man had refused to give ownership to Evan. he was instead giving it to an unworthy miner who lacked the talents to run a business such as his. The explosion was only meant to wound Evans father and kill the miner but the outcome was severely different. Even thought that man was Evans very own father he couldn’t find it in his heart to care that the man died, not the slightest bit. He disposed of any miners who had witnessed him planting the explosives, finding that hunting them down was enjoyable. Hunting down any person was enjoyable to Evan, he loved hurting them all….all except one. The safety inspector which he had assumed would be annoying and a bother was in fact different from the others. He already went as far as to kill several people already and being the vengeful heir that he was he had already purchased enough poisons to kill a man but Evan knew the appropriate dose to give a man around Dwight's size to simply subdue him and do no actual harm. Smiling again Evan left the house heading to one of the miners he knew he had a front row seat to the so called accident.

It was several hours before Dwight was able to fully wake up. He had spent the last few hours fading in and out of sleep never being strong enough to fully wake up. He groggily looked around the room before raising a hand to his face. He pulled himself out of bed and almost fell instantly to the ground. He somehow managed to make it to the door before grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. He wobbled a couple steps outside the door before heading to the stairs. He had no idea where he intended to go but he was going to get there one way or another. Gripping the stairwell railing he began walking down the stairs swaying dangerously as he went. He made it to the bottom stumbling towards the door. Once outside he debated whether to go back in or not. He had not idea why he walked clear outside, perhaps he just needed the fresh air. Dwight had turned back towards the house right before he heard a scream echo through the air. Facing the forest again Dwight listened again and sure enough another scream echoed through the air.  
Dwight had started at a clumsy shuffle but was now at a full sprint. Someone probably got hurt, he’d have to get Evan to call for help. Dwight heard some noises off to his right and had moved around a tree before he froze in his tracks. There was a miner lying in a pool of blood clearly dead with Evan standing above him. Evan was covered in blood and was holding a long and sharp looking weapon. He had looked up and froze upon seeing Dwight.

“Dwight?” Evan said taking a step towards the man. Dwight took a step back slowly shaking his head.

“Wh-what, why, why” Dwight tried to reply but couldn’t seem to form words as he stared at the dead miner.

“Dwight wait, calm down, its ok, I can explain” Evan replied trying his best to talk to Dwight, although he already knew that he couldn’t talk his way out of this one. He had took a second step towards Dwight and the man fled, running as fast as he could through the woods. Evan tried to pursue Dwight but the other man was so small compared to him and easy to lose in the woods.

Dwight had dodged between trees, under branches, around rocks, and almost right through bushes to escape evan. He had no idea what had happened but seeing all that blood including the dead body scared Dwight. There was something lingering at the back of his mind though. Something that Evan had told him about the forest. He had only took a couple steps before pain radiates up his leg.

“AAAAaaAAaaAAaaAAAA” Dwight shrieked as he fell face first onto the ground. Rolling over he looked down at his leg which was currently throbbing with pain. Blood was soaking through his pants leg and puddling on the ground under him. He was shaking while staring at the glimmering trap. Evan had told him he liked to trap things in the woods. He should have been more careful. Sitting up and grabbing hold of the trap Dwight pulled on the jaws but the trap held fast even deepening the wound. The pain was throbbing now and Dwight was trying not to hyperventilate. He couldn’t stop the tears that were running down his face. He tried a couple more times to ease the bear trap off of his leg but the trap wouldn’t budge. Looking around Dwight couldn’t see anybody in sight especially Evan.as Dwight tried a fifth time water started to pour down from the sky as thunder began to sound off in the distance. Biting his lip Dwight felt nauseated by the rapidly bleeding wound of his leg. Whimpering Dwight started debating whether to call Evan or not. The man had literally killed another person and did so with a blade. Dwight tried a couple more times before the rain had soaked through his clothing fully. Raising his head Dwight could tell the rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. So now he was trapped, wounded, wet, cold, and apparently bleeding to death. Shivering Dwight began sobbing, he was scared and confused of what to do. The forest was getting darker and Dwight could feel his strength start to give out. His mind raced with thoughts of what to do but even those began to fog up. A shiver ran through Dwight as he felt it get harder and harder to sit up straight.  
Dwight didn’t know how much later but now he was lying down. He was freezing and could no longer call for help anymore. He had lost feeling in his fingers and lips. His leg throbbed with pain while his body was freezing from the cold. His heart jumped both from fear and hope when he heard someone scream his name.

“Dwight! Dwight please! Dwight!” Evans voice called from a distance. Dwight could barely move as he laid on the mud covered ground. He was so confused of what to do. Evan could kill him like he did with the miner or he could help him.

“Dw-Dwight!” Evans voice called from behind Dwight. He could hear the other man's footsteps run over to him. He managed to look over at Evan before the man had dropped down and released his leg from the trap. Dwight had let out a sob as Evan removed the bear trap from his leg.  
Reaching down Evan had started to pick Dwight up. Dwight had tried to pull away but couldn’t find the strength to do so against Evan.

“Dwight stop” Evan said before picking the man up and heading towards the house. Dwight fought unconsciousness but eventually fell asleep.

Dwight had woken up in his bed again with covers thrown on top of him. Sitting up he almost cried out when his leg throbbed with pain. Gasping from the sudden surge of pain dwight grabbed the covers and pulled them off of himself. Once the covers were off Dwight could get a full view of his leg which had been wrapped up and tended to. He then looked at the door before jumping off his bed and falling to the ground due to the pain. Scrambling up Dwight ran over to the door and tugged at the handle finding the door locked. Dwight already knew the answer to the second question he had scanning the room for any windows and finding none. All he could do was sit in his bed and wait for Evan to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter? If so please comment. I'm currently working on four fanfictions at the moment and whichever one receives more comments or kudos will get updated first! So if you want this fanfiction to update before the others let me know! :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight escapes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapters good!

The wait wasn’t long until Dwight finally heard the doorknob unlock. There was a pause before the door opened and Evan stepped through.

“Dwight” He began while Dwight crawled to the top of the bed away from him.

“Stay away from me!” Dwight shrieked, back now up against the wall.

“Dwight at least let me explain” Evan said while shutting the door.

“What could explain murder!” Dwight said, now shivering in fear. Evan stared at the ground a minute before looking back up at the fear filled man.

“Nothing, I….I can’t control it sometimes Dwight” Evan replied remaining in the spot.

“That!, You!, your going to kill me too aren’t you!” Dwight said, his voice wavering from the fear.

“No Dwight, I couldn’t hurt you, please” Evan said, taking another step towards Dwight.

“Why couldn’t you hurt me? Why am I different from them!” Dwight shrieked trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

“Your different Dwight, I’ve….I’ve never….with another person” Evan replied, “I, I couldn’t hurt you” Evan continued. They both remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Dwight was confused of what to do, he had began liking this man! The same man who murdered another! A thought crossed his mind. Looking up at Evan he tried to put on a brave face.

“When I got sick that was you wasn’t it. Did you poison me?” Dwight asked. Evan glanced up at Dwight, mouth open before he forced his eyes back to the ground simply nodding. Dwight took a breath in before glancing down at the bed, he was still scared despite Evans declarations.

“Why did you do it, why did you kill that man?” Dwight asked while pulling his legs up to his chest.

“He was a witness, to the accident” Evan replied, “He was one of the ones blackmailing me” Evan replied.

“But it was an accident! Why would he….” Dwight had began but interrupted himself, “It wasn’t an accident was it?” Dwight continued. Evan shook his head in response.

“In truth I wanted to hurt them not kill them” Evan said, glancing up at Dwight, “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy their tratorous screams” Evan continued. Dwight remained silent for a moment before turning to face the wall. Evan sighed before turning to leave, glancing back once before walking out the door. 

Dwight remain seated until he heard the footsteps disappear down the stairs. Getting up he started to search the room until he found some wire in the hangers of his closet. Bending them into hooks he knelt in front of the door and started fiddling with the lock. He wasn’t sure what the best course of action was now, the bridge was out and he was trapped with a mass murderer/poisoner who had trapped the entire forest. Dwight had no idea what he had done to cause the lock to snap open but it did. Opening the door silently Dwight creeped out into the hallway. He listened carefully hoping Evan hadn’t heard him. He cursed as he stepped a little too harshly on his injured leg. Biting his lip, Dwight grabbed the railing and begun slowly making his way down the stairs. He had successfully made his way down the stairs before thinking about his next move. He wasn’t exactly sure if Evan would or wouldn’t hurt him but he didn’t want to take any chances.  
He studied the door for a minute before deciding on attempt number two of running through the woods but this time he’d go for the accident site. He had already seen a couple of vehicles scattered around it and he guessed that would be his best bet. He also was assuming that's where Evan probably had disappeared too so he’d have to watch out for the other man.  
Dwight started making his way through the forest and to the site while watching the ground closely for traps, by the time he had finally got there the sun had set and the forest was dark. He had spotted about ten traps before the darkness swallowed the silver glimmer of them, now he was taking slow and measured steps basically hoping that there wasn’t a trap. If there hadn’t been any trees in the way the moon would have lit the area up a bit more but the branches blocked any glimmer of light. Dwight had accidentally kicked a stick which set off a trap he had been about to step in. after another half an hour of carefully making his way through the woods Dwight finally caught site of the facility, its inner walls crumbling and breaking from repeated exposure to the climate. He could see the glimmer of lanterns placed here and there. He ducked down into a squat when he heard the sound of voices. He didn’t hear Evans but he didn’t come this far to be found in an instant. Crouching up to the side of the facility he could just barely make out the voices or at least some words.

“Fu----g murder, thinking he owns --. I’ve had enough, tomorrow night -- --- ----- --!” One of the voices whispered.

“What about the nuisance?” the other whispered a bit louder.

“We’ll just make him disappear too” the first voice said loud enough for Dwight to make out all the words. For some reason he guessed he was the nuisance and that these men weren’t better than Evan was.

“You think were going to take on that thing? He’ll compact us into miniature cubes before you can even lift your weapon!” the second voice hissed.

“That's what this things for, he wouldn’t be able to even get near us” the first voice said while he pulled out a hand held weapon. It took Dwight a minute to see in the dark that the other man was holding a gun.

“Isn’t that the gun his father gave you?” the second voice said, “You already missed the first time and now half of our group is gone”

“I won’t miss this time” the first voice snapped.

“Maybe we can make this easier for us” the second voice said, “I heard his new found boy toy saw him off one of our men, he’d make a good distraction if Evan was only paying attention to him he’d never see us coming”

“Your right but that's no fun, I want him to see who pulls the trigger” the first voice replied.

“I don’t even know why your still doing this, the old man who payed us is dead. We don’t have to go through with this any more” the second voice replied.

“Idiot! He payed us to get rid of the man so that he wouldn’t become the heir! His friends still waiting for us to finish this” the first voice hissed.

“Why didn’t he just put that in his will then? Why off your own kid?” the second voice asked.

“You new aren’t you? Evans not his kid, that old fart married into this family. The estate becomes his if Evan was to die not the other way around” the first voice replied.

“The estate was his mothers?” the second voice said.

“Yes you idiot, read the papers you were handed”

“What papers” the second voice said.

“Just google it when you get some service or something” the first voice growled as he checked the guns chamber and reloaded it.

Dwight was frozen in fear, he realized how much of a mistake this decision had been. Turning around slowly Dwight started making his way back to the forest. He was confused of what to do, Evan was a murderer plus he poisoned him but he had murdered one of these men who sounded like they were basically hired to do this type of thing on a daily basis.  
While Dwight was in thought he didn’t notice the branches that laid on the ground in front of him.

-Snap-

“What was that!?”

“There! There's someone here!”

“Where?!” 

“Right there! Shoot him!”

Dwight had already broke into a mad sprint, the adrenaline in his body numbing his wounded leg for a minute. He tripped and fell face first into the mud as a bullet whizzed by him. Standing up again Dwight beelined for the trees while doing a sort of zigzag motion. He hoped the darkness along with his crooked running that the bullets would fail to hit him. Two more bullets buzzed passed him. He tripped on a branch again and heard a fourth bullet hits the ground near him, once. Standing up Dwight scrambled for the treeline, he had lost his balance. Freezing up Dwight heard the sound of the gun go off again and felt a burning sensation before the world blackened around him.

“Well there goes that plan”

“You said shoot him”

“Yeah, good thing too. Who knows what he heard”

“Should we hide the body?”

“I don’t see why we should, he's already hidden in some high grass and I doubt Evan will look for him hear”

Dwight dared not to move when he came too. Guessing that he passed out because of the shock of being shot. He listened to the two talk to each other, it was dark and they had left the lantern at the facility so only the moonlight lit up the area slightly. They couldn’t see him breathing or at least Dwight hoped they didn’t. He was glad his head was facing towards the facilities gravel “Parking lot” because he could search the area for any type of vehicle. Spotting one off in the distance he hoped that he could find the keys. He heard the other two continuing to chat while he tested his hands slowly. His right hand corraperated but his left only twitched and sent pain throughout his body. Since he was still alive Dwight guessed that he had been shot in his left arm somewhere. The two fake miners behind him had finished talking and made there way over to the vehicle Dwight had spotted just a moment before. Cursing sighlently he watched the two drive off before he dared to get up.  
Whimpering and whining as he did so DWight managed to get up and to his dismay saw no other vehicles in sight. He could feel the blood run down his arm. Biting back tears Dwight turned back to the forest. That was still the faster route to Evans house even though it was littered with traps. Before he was trying to escape Evan but it seems that was his only option now.  
Limping past trees Dwight retraced his steps, he managed to get to the house without stepping in a single trap. How Dwight did that he didn’t know and didn’t question it. Slamming the door open he looked around the darkened house.

“Evan!” Dwight screamed, he really hoped that the man spoke the truth about not wanting to hurt him.

“EVAN!” Dwight tried again, No answer. Hissing out a pained moan Dwight made his way towards the bathroom while clutching his arm. The bullet must have graced his arm or gone clean through. Dwight slammed the door shut and locked it once he was inside before turning the lights on and looking through the cabinets shoving things out of the way and dropping them onto the floor. He finally found a makeshift medkit, placing it on the counter he glanced in the mirror and bit his lip again when he saw the blood had stained half of his shirt already. Pulling several things out of the medkit Dwight quickly got to work on fixing his wound while cursing the entire time.

“Fuck how many times have I already almost been killed? This has to at least be the fifth time already” Dwight said while trying not to whine.

He had almost finished when he heard the front door of the mansion slam shut. The bathroom he was in was more than likely the closet one to the door. He heard heavy footsteps stomp throughout the room before settling down somewhere. Grabbing hold of a pair of scissors Dwight shut off the light before opening the door and sneaking out. He was determined not to get attacked again.  
He spotted a figure sitting on the steps. He had raised the scissors before recognizing Evan.

“Evan?” Dwight said still holding the pair of scissors in his hand. The figure jumped up and whirled around towards him.

“Dwight?” Evan replied seemingly surprised. Dwight stood in stunned silence. He didn’t know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter.


	5. Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Evan have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ones a little short. I hope you guys like it anyway.

“Are you ok?” Evan asked immediately noticing Dwight's wounded arm.

“I, I’m….ok” Dwight said. He was unsure of how to act right now. On one hand Evan was a killer but on the other the people who he had killed were worse themselves.

“You didn’t tell me, about the group that's after you” Dwight said lowering the scissors slightly but not letting go of them.

“I thought it would be taken care of by then” Evan replied. He looked exhausted and his hair was slightly damp, his pants were muddied along with parts of his shirt.

“Why didn’t you just tell me earlier! At least you wouldn't of looked like a cold blooded killer!.....Just tell me one thing, did you attack him or did he attack first? Please tell me the truth fully now Evan” Dwight said wishing he had took a step back.

“I….He had attacked me earlier this month so after you arrived I went after him with my….weapon of choice. My full intent was to kill him but I did give him a choice to just leave Dwight, he refused and came at me so…..so I offered him and that's when you showed up. Yes Dwight, I was going to just kill him but at the last minute I gave him an option of an escape instead, so I’m sorry Dwight. I just couldn’t help it” Evan replied, he gazed at the floor with guilt on his face for a minute before looking back up at Dwight. He raised his hand slightly towards Dwight.

“Are you sure your fine? Can you at least let me look at it?” Evan asked, Dwight thought a moment before nodding slowly.

“I still don’t trust you” Dwight lied, he wished he could hate Evan but it seemed the group was mostly to blame and by the sounds of it Evan had given the man he murdered an option. He hated himself for it but he trusted Evan, he really did.  
Evan had grabbed his arm by then and was examining it intensely.

“Looks like it went clean through, that's good now bullet fragments or anything. The stitches look fine as well, how did you do this without help?” Evan questioned.

“It was kind of numb then and I did it with some tears” Dwight admitted, Evan only nodded in response.

“Looks like we just need to bandaged it” Evan said, as soon as Evan had said that Dwight turned to the bathroom. When they were in Dwight almost yelped in surprise when Evan suddenly hoisted him up and onto the counter. After regaining his composure again Dwight decided to continue questioning Evan.

“Why didn’t you just call the cops?” Dwight asked.

“I tried, this is a trained group of killers, they hide their tracks” Evans replied, “I learned a thing or two from them, that's how I managed to get half of the group and make it look like an accident as well”

“But how did you know who was part of the group and who wasn’t? What if you killed an innocent worker?” Dwight asked.

“I apprehended one of their members a couple weeks ago, he was a talker. I made sure all of the workers that were part of the group were working that night. No innocents was killed” Evan replied. Dwight nodded as he watched Evan clean and wrap his wound carefully.

“Did your father really pay them to do this to you?” Dwight asked. Evan paused a minute before answering.

“He was never my true father and yes he did pay them. The ass was only interested in money” Evan hissed.

“But why give it to his friend then, the estate” Dwight continued to question.

“They were close and he had recently learned about his disease and decided I was no longer useful to him” Evan replied. Dwight waited a couple minutes as Evan finished up before commenting.

“You killed him personally didn’t you” Dwight said.

“Yes” Evan replied while picking up Dwight and placing him on the ground.

“What are you going to do about them now?” Dwight asked trying to not to remain on the same subject.

“Not sure, they don’t give up easy” Evan said.

“I think their going to try and kill you tomorrow” Dwight replied while flexing his arm and wincing in pain.

“That’d make sense” Evan said. Dwight watch him noticing some of the mud had dried on his clothing.

“What were you doing?” Dwight asked. Evan was silent for a moment before finally answering.

“I was looking for you, I went to check on you earlier and you were gone so I went looking” Evan said while looking away from Dwight.

“About that, why’d you lock me in my room” Dwight asked.

“Mainly so that I could talk to you without you running away plus I didn’t want you wondering around anymore with those men on my tail. They might use you to their advantage” Evan replied.

“But why would they….oh” Dwight said feeling the blush creep across his face. He was almost glad that Evan was turned around.

“Is there anyone you can trust?” Dwight asked.

“Yes, there's a couple loyal miners here and there” Evan said, he looked up at Dwight with some guilt on his face.

“I’m really sorry you had to get wrapped up in this, I thought I would of had it handled by now” Evan replied.

“I’m still scared of you” Dwight said, he was speaking the truth there but for some reason it hurt somewhat. Evan only nodded in response however.

“I can see why, not many people like to get near me but Dwight I promise you that I won’t let anything else happen to you. Not with me still here” Evan said as he reached out and placed his hand on Dwights shoulder. Dwight debated on whether or not to pull away but finally decided to let Evan leave his hand on his shoulder. Evan let his hand remain on Dwights shoulder before turning around and walking out of the bathroom and sat down back on the steps before resting his head on his hands. Dwight had followed him out and watched the man sit on the steps, he looked so exhausted in that moment.  
Dwight was about to say something when the sound of screeching tires echoed from outside.

“Macmillan! We know you're in there! Come out and fight us like a man! You’ve had this coming for some time now!” the voice outside shouted. Evan and Dwight looked at each other before Evan stood up and headed for the door.

“They said tomorrow! I thought we still had time!” Dwight said with panic laced into his voice.

“They must have gone back to dispose of your body then, they know your here now. Dwight stand back don’t let yourself be seen. Its me they want not you” Evan said wrapping his hand around the knob of the door.

“But I can’t just stand here and let them kill you! Sure you’ve hurt people but I still don’t want you to die!” Dwight argued back.

“Relax Dwight, if you get hurt I’ll never forgive myself. I got you wrapped up in this mix, none of this has anything to do with you. You can just leave and go home now. They’ll be no one stopping you from now on” Evan said with solemn in his voice, he started turning the knob.

“No! I ain’t just going to turn my back now that I know what's going on!” Dwight said almost screaming angrily at Evan.

“Risking your life for someone who doesn’t deserve it, ey. You really got me wrapped around your fingers don’t you. Just hide Dwight, maybe I can talk them out of this. You know offer them more than what my father did” Evan said with a faint smile on his face and a sad look in his eye. Before Dwight could stop him he opened the door, once the door was open however the men didn’t wait for a response, they unloaded their guns at the door hitting everything in view.

Dwight could only stare in horror as Evan fell back onto the ground limply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm evil aren't I, another cliffhanger. Plus would any of you like to know about works or simply ask for something else to get wrote? is so let me know and I can share my twitter to you, if not that's ok too. Your guys comments are so nice! they help me get in the mood to write some more!


	6. Shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evans hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this ones REALLY short and I hope you guys can forgive me for that.

He was in shock before he raised over to the door and slammed it shut shuttering as he continued to hear bullets thud against the door. He stood in horror as he heard men shouting. Turning around and dropping to his knees Dwight checked Evans pulse. He waited a couple seconds before he felt the beating of the man’s heart. sighing in relief Dwight leaned over gently shaking Evan. the man didn’t move but Dwight could barely see his breathing. He jumped up and locked the door before running over to Evan and trying to pull the man over to the bathroom or at least away from the door. Dwight struggled with Evan but he managed somehow to pull Evans body into one of the side rooms.

“Dang it Evan why do you have to be so buff” Dwight muttered. His arm hurt from having to pull Evan into the other room, ignoring the searing pain he ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Reaching Evan he dropped to his knees as he heard the men outside start banging on the door. Fumbling with the pieces of the medkit Dwight managed to sloppy patch Evan up for now, the bullets would have to wait until later. Hearing the door crack Dwight scrambled up and shut the door of the room, he was thankful there didn’t seem to be a blood trail leading to the room. He heard the door start to give way and ran to the end of the hall. Waiting until the door was broken down he ran out the back door screaming.

“Evan Run!” Dwight shouted, he hoped the men would be fooled into thinking they hadn't hit Evan. there was no way Dwight would be able to get the man outside let alone to safety, he have to abandon Evan for now and lead the aggressors away from the house. He heard the men start to follow him out the door. He ran immediately to the forest. The trees would act as cover and hopefully some of the traps would thin down the herd following him. He stole a look behind him and felt relieved when he saw only four men after him. Evan must've taken care of more of them than he thought. Ducking behind trees and almost slipping in some mud Dwight finally managed to hide behind a tree. He heard some of the men run past him, one lingered. He could hear the man walking around and scanning the area. One step closer to Dwight now two.

“SNAP” the telltale sound of the bear trap going off aloud Dwight to bolt from his hiding place and run. He managed to loop back towards the house gasping for air as he did so.  
He ran past the shattered remains of the door and bolted into the room slamming the door as he did so. His heart dropped when Evan wasn’t there. The pool of blood was the only Evan thing in the room. He scanned the room floor to ceiling looking for any signs of Evan before wheeling back around to the door. He started chewing on his nails as his nerves went into overdrive.

“Evan” Dwight said. He was scared to scream, he didn’t know how many men there were in total. He turned to face the front of the house freezing when he heard stumbling footsteps sound somewhere in the house.

“Dwight” Evans voice said weakly from the other room. Dwight turned around and bolted towards the kitchen where he found Evan hanging on the counter. He was holding some of his wounds with one hand and a satellite phone in the other.

“Evan” Dwight started before noticing the satellite phone, “You had a phone that could reach people and you hid it from me!”  
Evan gave a weak smile in return.

“Dwight I poisoned you and your surprised a hid a working phone from you” Evan said. Dwight was about to argue back when Evan toppled over and onto the floor. Dwight dashed over and dropped to his knees beside Evan. he was about to help the man up when Evan shoved the phone in his face.

“Just call someone” Evan said, blood trailing down from his mouth. Dwight fumbled with the phone before clicking on some buttons and contacting the nearby police. 

“Help please we're being attacked!” Dwight screamed into the phone. He panicked talked with the police before setting the phone down with a defeated look on his face.

“They can’t help us in time” Dwight said, “The bridge is out and the trek to Macmillan estate is long. Evan you're going to bleed out before they get here” Dwight said. He felt tears stream down his face. there was nothing he could do, there were men after him with the full intent of killing him, there was a man bleeding to death in front of him, there was no escape from this place, there was nothing he could do. Dwight bit his lip as tears ran down his face, in all his life he’s never felt so useless.

“Hey, no, don’t do that. We’ll be fine. I’ve survived worse Dwight, it’s ok” Evan said, coughing after he was finished. Dwight nodded not believing a word he said. He scooted up to Evan and held the man's head in his lap as he sat there not knowing what on earth to do. He was sobbing at this point and anything Evan said was unheard. Dwight racked out sob after sob while trying his best to muffle his cries.

Dwight please! Its ok” Evan attempted but ever weak sounding voice only made Dwight cry even harder, “Dwight listen to me, it's going to be alright, I need you to barricade the doors, can you do that?” Evan asked. Dwight nodded as he set Evans head back on the ground and closed the kitchen’s opposite door. He pulled some chairs over to it before walking out the other door and into the room Evan had previously been laying in. grabbing the medkit Dwight made his way back to the kitchen closing the door he entered and barricading that one too with the remaining chairs in the kitchen. Walking over to Evan he kneeled down beside the man frowning as he noticed the blood had soaked through the previous bandaged and had left stains all across his clothes. Breathing in slowly Dwight began bandaging and rebandaging Evans wounds. The man just laid on the floor watching Dwight the entire time. Dwight tried to keep himself from panicking as Evans eyes began to close slowly over time.

“Evan!” Dwight screamed when he noticed Evan’s eyes were closed. He leaned down and shook the man until Evan jumped up with a start. Evan was now lying in a pool of his own blood that had started to stain Dwight's pants. Shaking from fear and worry Dwight resumed patching Evan up. He almost gave up hope until he heard a faint humming. Eventually the humming grew louder and out of curiosity Dwight removed the chairs from the door and made his way outside. He almost cried when he saw a rescue helicopter landing in the front yard. Pointing the men to where Evan was Dwight was soon sat down to tell the authorities, out of worry he made up some faint lies about how Evan killed some of the men, he didn’t tell them about the accident and he didn’t tell them about Evans sudden desire to keep him hostage (although he kind of wanted to, just to smite Evan). The police started a forest wide search for the group along with a checkup of all leftover factory workers. He watched them wheel Evan out and into the helicopter, they later took Dwight to the hospital as well.  
Laying in the hospitals bed Dwight’s nerves didn’t rest at all. Eventually he pulled himself out of the bed and began making his way towards Evans room. Perhaps he could talk to the other for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this short chapter.


	7. Better man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about these chapters being short, I hope they weren't too boring or anything.

It didn’t take Dwight long to find Evans room, he had heard some of the nurse’s mention it. He stopped in front of the room sighing before pushing the door opened and walking in. once inside Evan looked up at him with confusion.

“Dwight?” Evan mumbled. He looked pretty well for a guy who had gotten shot four times in the chest. Dwight didn’t say anything while he crossed the room after closing the door and sat on the bed facing away from Evan.

“I don’t know what to do with you Evan, on one hand you poisoned me and murdered more than twenty people and on the other hand those people tried to kill you and me. I understand you didn’t want me wandering around with those people about but poisoning a little much don’t you think” Dwight replied. Evan was silent for a couple minutes.

“I understand, did, did you tell them?” Evan asked. He acted like he already knew the answer.

“No” Dwight said. Evan looked up at him in surprise.

“No? Why not, Dwight I literally trapped you there” Evan said in disbelief.

“I don’t know why I didn’t, maybe it was because of the group, that it was really there fault instead of yours….Evan I’m so confused of what to do” Dwight replied while leaning over and resting his head on his hands.

 

“You could always leave me, go back to your job and pretend none of this ever happened” Evan replied with a somber tone.

“I got fired from my job” Dwight replied.

“What?” Evan said in surprise, “but none of that was your fault!”

“They don’t really care, great job right?” Dwight replied sadly. They had called him shortly after he had been brought to the hospital and had informed Dwight he no longer was working for them. Evan remained silent before moving his hand over to rub Dwight's arm.

“I always have job openings” Evan said, “I’m sure I could find you something and if you’ve already had enough of me then I can recommend you to a couple other companies” stated Evan. He was staring dead ahead of him not daring to look at Dwight.

“ That sounds nice” Dwight replied. He looked up and gave Evan a small smile.

“I’m so confused about what to do now, with you and my life” Dwight replied looking down at his knees. He felt Evan grab his hand and hold it for a bit.

“Well then come back with me and figure it out along the way. It it doesn’t work out I promise to you that you will be able to return this time” Evan replied. Dwight smiled before looking back at Evan.

“You know for some reason I doubt that” Dwight replied.

“Guess your going to have to risk it” Evan replied, smiling.

“Guess I am going to have to risk it” Dwight said back smiling. He sat in silence for a bit before leaning over and hugging the man.

“I don’t think I deserve this right now but alright” Evan replied while wrapping his arms around Dwight.

“Well then I take it back” Dwight replied trying to pull away.

“No refunds” was all Evan said. Rolling his eyes Dwight continued to hug the other until he was finally released. He gave Evan another smile as he pulled himself off of the bed.

“You think if you tried you’d stop killing people” DWight asked trying his best not to start biting his nails. Evan sighed in response.

“I only killed those people because they were after me and the cops wouldn’t help but for you if they ever come after me again then I will try my best just to handicap them instead of actually killing them. I just was never taught otherwise Dwight” Evan said while smiling as Dwight left them room.  
Dwight stood outside of the room for a minute before reentering.

“I think I’ll just stay here for now” Dwight replied sitting back on the bed.

“Good, I’ll get lonely if you leave me” Evan replied. 

It didn’t take long for Evan to get out of the hospital along with Dwight. The group was evidently caught due to the growing number of people caught alive (thanks to Dwight) the police managed to get some of them to talk. While Evan grew his mining business while Dwight made sure there would be no more accidents in the facilities anymore and yes they became a couple.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess that's the end of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this fanfiction be sure to leave comments down below. I really appreciate any comments given. I hoped you guys like this fanfiction! Check out some of my others if you did!


End file.
